


One Year Later

by Shypandasweets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets
Summary: It has been one year since Ivy has joined Mythical. Things have changed for her, and for the better.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Anniversary

It had been one year since Ivy had joined the team at Mythical. She felt so blessed to have such a great job and surrounded by a bunch of great people. Her eyes opened up as the sun hit them and she rolled over to see Link was still asleep next to her. She smiled and thought about waking him up, but then decided to let him sleep as she sat up in bed slowly. She stepped out of the bed as quietly as she could while she made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. A hand ran through her pink hair as she looked around the large kitchen for something good to eat. She wasn't very hungry, so only a little would do for now. Her legs moved her to the fridge as she grabbed a package of sausage. A smile rested on her lips as she opened it up and began to cook it into little patties. 

Link soon came into the kitchen and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I thought I heard something in here. What are you making?" 

She turned her head to see him standing there, "Oh, I am just making us some sausage and biscuits." 

He nodded while still half asleep as he sat down at the table. He let out a groan and rested his head on the table, "So sleepy still." 

Ivy wondered if he remembered that today marked her being with them for one year, but she didn't say anything about it just yet. She grabbed a patty and placed it on the biscuit and put it in front of him. She then made one for herself and sat down at the table next to him. He lifted his head up and grabbed the food as he took a bite, "Mmmm." 

A soft sigh came from his lips as he turned his head to look at her. A smile then spread over his face, "Well, I was thinking," He stood up to walk over to the coffee maker, but before he poured a cup full, "That we would go out to the beach for a while to celebrate your one year." 

Ivy squealed, he did remember. She jumped up from her chair and pounced him in a hug. He laughed as he returned the hug, "So after breakfast, we can pack our bags for the day and head out to the beach." He turned to pour his cup of coffee and took a few sips as she sat back down and continued to eat her breakfast. Her face glowing with excitement. She was sure that he would had forgotten that she had been there for one year already, but he didn't forget. It had been an interesting year. 

He took a final bite of his food and finished off his cup and let out a sigh while he put the dirty dishes away. He grabbed her plate once she was finished, "Alright. Let's get packed up." He left the kitchen and went back to the bedroom. 

Ivy followed behind him as he rested a large bag on the bed, "We can just use one bag." 

He placed some shorts and a shirt in the bag while he watched Ivy do the same. She also grabbed her swim suit. A blush ran over his face, "Going to do some swimming or work on a tan?" 

She gave him a smirk as she gave a pinch to his butt as she walked past him, "Maybe both." 

He giggled at the pinch, "I might do the same actually." He shut the bag and looked up at her, "Ready to go?" 

Ivy was more than ready to go as she smiled once more, "Oh yes. I can't wait to get away for a little while." 

Link suddenly remembered something as he ran back into his room and into the bathroom, "I forgot the towels." He grabbed two of them and placed them in the bag, "Alright, now we are ready to go." 

Ivy was already outside. He laughed as he knew that she was ready to get away for a while. He shut the door behind him as he turned around. It was a nice day outside, perfect for driving to the beach. He ran a hand through his hair as he unlocked the car and threw the bag into the trunk of it, "Alright. A day at the beach it is." 

Ivy stepped into the car and yawned as she stretched her arms out and then slumped in her seat as she felt very relaxed. She watched as he sat down behind the wheel. He gave her one more look before he started up the car to pull out of the driveway and moved down the street to head towards the beach. Her arm moved to rest behind him on his seat.


	2. A Day on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ivy spend some time on the beach.

Link pulled into the parking lot to get to the beach. He parked the car and turned his head to look at Ivy. She had fallen asleep with her head against the window. She looked so peaceful, he almost didn't want to wake her up. He could watch her sleep like this for a while. But, he decided it was for the best to wake her up. He moved a hand over to her and gently brushed some of her hair out of her eyes as he softly said, "Hey, wake up sleepy head, we are here now." 

Ivy opened up her eyes as she saw the beach in front of her out the window and she turned her head to see Link smiling at her, "I guess I fell asleep." 

He shrugged, "Yeah, but I knew you were tired, so I let you take a nap. Come into the back of the van and we can get changed into our outfits." He gave her shoulder a little squeeze as he stepped to the back of the van. She followed him and almost gasped as he began to get totally naked. She licked her lips and she wanted to pounce on him right then and there, but she just chewed her lip as her eyes roamed over his body. She just couldn't get enough of it. He knew she was watching him as he pulled out his shorts and put them on. 

She began to undress as well as she pulled out her own suit and put it on. He sat back and watched her as his cheeks flushed. He placed his hands in his lap as he realized he was starting to get a little hard. It wouldn't be good to step out onto the beach in front of everyone while he was hard. He turned his head away as he grabbed some towels and a bag he packed with drinks and food in it, "Alright, are you ready for a nice relaxing day?" 

Ivy was more than ready. She opened up a door and stepped out, "Oh yes, I am more than ready for this." 

He followed and locked the van as he placed the keys into the bag, "Great. Do you want to get a spot close to the water or not close?" 

She thought about this as she rested her head on his arm while they walked hand in hand, "Not too close I think. I'm not much on actually swimming today. Just resting next to you and catching some sun." 

Link agreed with the no swimming, "We can swim another day, maybe I might teach you how to surf." 

Ivy laughed a little bit, "That might be fun." 

The walk to the actual beach wasn't very far and Link found a spot he was happy with as he placed the towels on the sand. Ivy sat down first as she leaned back and rested on her elbows. Link joined her and rested back on his own, "Not a lot of people out here right now it seems." 

Ivy giggled again as she leaned her head over and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Good. That just means we have it to ourselves for a little bit longer." 

He smirked at her, "I can hear your idea from here and while it sounds fun, I don't think I'm in the mood to get in trouble." He laughed a little bit as she gave him a playful jab. 

Her head rested back and she let out a sigh. Her mind drifted off and she relaxed back down as she laid flat on the towel. Link watched her and he wondered what she was thinking about. When she went quiet like this, it was because she was thinking of something. He rolled over on his side, "Hey, no thinking today alright." 

She turned her head to glance over at him, "Who said I was thinking?" 

He made another face at her, "You always start to think when you get quiet like that. What happened last year is over and done with. I know you still think about it. I can hear you sometimes at night. I know you still have nightmares. You don't have to hide things from me Ivy." 

Her face softened as she sat herself up and twisted her body around to lean over him, "Oh Link, you are too good to me." She lowered herself down against him and kissed him again. This time he wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss. One of his hands played in her hair. It was soft under his fingers. He broke the kiss and smiled once more, "How about a little snack? I also brought some cards, you know if you wanted to play a game or two." 

She sat herself up more, "Yeah, I could go for a little snack. What did you pack?" 

He grabbed the bag and unzipped it as he pulled out some small bags of chips and some boxes of nuts. Ivy picked one of the bag of chips and pulled out a bottle of water to drink. She nibbled on the chips and looked out at the water, "How many weeks do we have left on our break?" 

Link took a small sip from his own water and coughed a little, "We have three more weeks left." 

She smiled, "Plenty of time for us to do a whole lot of stuff together." 

Link suddenly got an idea as he finished off his own bag of chips. He put the empty bag back in the bag, "I know being outdoors really isn't your type of thing. We can stay here for a little longer and maybe we can go shopping for a little while at your fave Mall. How does that sound?" 

She rested her head on his shoulder again, "Yeah, we can do that. This is so nice though. Just being alone with you. I don't get much of that while we are at work. It is also nice and quiet here, right now." 

He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her in close, "I know. I figured we would pack up and leave once all of the families get here with their kids. It won't be all that peaceful then." 

Ivy turned her head and kissed him again. She kissed over his neck while her hand rested on the other side of it. He still kept his arm wrapped around her. She didn't stop kissing. Her lips moved down over his chest. She was really doing this, he thought. Might as well enjoy it for a little while. He moved his arm from around her and slowly leaned himself back on his elbows again as he watched her. 

She kissed over his chest as her fingers ran down through his hair. She stopped on a nipple as she sucked and kissed it. He felt himself getting hard, but he didn't do anything. She was in full control right now. He glanced around, no one seemed to be around them at all. He looked back down at her. She kissed lower down his belly. One of her hands moved over his shorts and she peeled the front of them down. He bounced free as he gasped from the air hitting him. But it was soon replaced with her mouth. 

She sucked over his cockhead while he let out a moan from it. He couldn't believe he was enjoying her doing this while they were out in the open like this. She sucked him more into her mouth as her gray eyes looked up at him. This caused him to thrust himself up into her mouth as he started to slowly fuck her mouth as she sucked over him. His hand rested on the back of her head. Her eyes stayed on him. 

Her hands moved to rub up and down over his belly and chest. He gasped again a little louder, "Ivy, we are going to get caught." Even while he was saying this, he didn't stop bouncing up into her mouth. The thrill was getting to be too much for him and he moaned out loud sharply all of a sudden as he came in her mouth. Ivy drank him down as fast as she could and then slowly pulled her lips off of him and licked them. She giggled, "Mmmmm, that was good."

He pulled his shorts back up and rested back, "Oh my god. I have never done something like that before. Let me rest here for a little bit and then we can head to the Mall. I think I am in the mood to get some new pants and I want you to help me." He gave her a smirk. Link had just found a new kink that he wanted to play around with a little bit more.


	3. A Trip to the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a morning on the beach, they decide to head to the Mall.

Link noticed after about an hour of them rested, that people were starting to show up. He sat up and nudged Ivy, who had fallen asleep again, "Hey, more people are starting to show up. Let's pack up and head to the Mall now alright?" 

Ivy sat up and ran a hand through her pink hair and smiled as she grabbed the bag and put all of their trash in it, "Alright. I got the back and you get the towels. I'll wash them when we get back home." She stood up as she zipped up the bag and headed back towards the van. Link followed with the towels. He placed them off to the side in the back as Ivy placed the bag on top of them. She then crawled back into her seat as she looked over at him. Link leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "That was fun." 

Ivy nodded her head as she let out a sigh while she looked out and watched a family of six walk in front of them. She was happy to know that they were leaving, "Yeah, it was fun. This will be fun too." She giggled a little bit as she rested her head back on the window. He laughed as he glanced over at her for a small moment, "Going back to sleep on me again?" 

Her face flushed, "Uh, no. Just really relaxed." Her small hand moved out to rest over his leg, "Shouldn't we get dressed again?" 

Link moved to the back to get his pants and shirt back on. Ivy followed as she got herself dressed again before they both got back in their seats, "Alright. Off to the Mall now." They pulled out of the beach parking lot and made their way towards the mall that Ivy liked to go to. 

Ivy licked her lips as she could still taste him there. A smile spread over her lips as she began to think about what he said back on the beach. Did he want to have some more fun in the dressing room? 

Link let out a little sigh, "I'm going to be looking for some new pants today. Is there anything that you need to look for?" 

This snapped her out of her thoughts, "Oh, um, maybe some new shirts." 

A smile spread over his face, "That sounds good to me. Maybe after we finish, we can grab up something to eat. I think it will be pretty close to lunch time. What do you say?" 

Ivy just nodded her head quietly as she watched the traffic as they drove. She could see that they were getting close to the Mall. Link turned into the parking lot and found a place to park. He turned back to Ivy, "I figured we could share a dressing room." He gave her a little wink as he got out. Ivy soon followed as her face flushed brightly. He walked around and took her hand in his as they stepped into the mall together. 

It was nice and cool inside. The music wasn't too loud either. She gripped his hand a little tighter and he looked down at her, "You ok?" She glanced up, "Oh yeah, yeah I'm great." 

They made their way over to the men's pants first. Link let go of her hand as he started walking around and looking at all of the styles and colors, "I want to find something with a skinny leg. You know how much I like my skinny pants." 

Ivy nodded her head as her eyes were glued to his ass, oh she knew alright. He brushed her hand slowly along the pants as she passed each rack of them, "Oh hey, I like this color." She pulled out a pair of skinny dark blue jeans. Link turned around to look at the pair she was holding as he stepped up to them, "Oh yeah. I like those as well." 

She held the pants up next him as she looked down at them, "Yeah. I think you need to try these on." He laughed a little bit as he started to look for his size and found a pair, "Alright. Maybe help me find a black pair now." 

She placed the ones she held back on the rack, "A true black or a distressed black?" 

Link blinked a few times as he thought about what she just said, "You mean like a faded black? Yeah, I think I would like that over just a solid black." 

Ivy nodded as she started walking around to look for a pair, but all she was finding was just solid black, "I'm not having any luck on this side. What about you?" 

He held up a pair, "I found only one, but this will do. Now, let's find you some shirts." Ivy moved back over to join him as they found her section. Link felt a little out of place in this area of the mall, "Hmm." 

She laughed as she looked back over at him, "Well, do you see anything that you would like me to try on?" 

Link began to look around at all of the shirts. He was having a hard time deciding on what he liked and what he thought she would look good in. He looked back up at her a few times and then back down at this dark and light blue shirt. He lifted it up in his hand and walked over to her as he rested it against her, "I like this one." 

Ivy smiled once again as she looked for the one in her size and then took the one from his hand and place it back on the rack, "Alright. I'll try this one on. I kinda like it as well." She giggled as she walked around to another rack and lifted up a red shirt and placed it against her for him to see and he smiled even more, "Oh, I like that one too." Ivy draped it over her arm, "Alright. Why don't we find a room now and try these on." 

He walked past her and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he found the dressing room. Ivy followed him and they picked one room for the both of them. He placed his pants on one side and she placed her shirts on the other. She began to pull of the top she had on and Link watched her with a grin on his face. She pulled on the blue one first as she fixed it and looked in the mirror at it and turned around to look at him, "Oh yeah. I like that on you." 

She pulled it back off and hung it back up, "Yeah me too. I'm going to get that one." She grabbed the red one and pulled it on. She turned to Link and back to the mirror, "Ivy, you look great in that one too." She nodded and pulled it off. She sat down in a little chair and smiled, "Ok, your turn now." 

He stood up and pulled his pants down. Ivy could tell that he was hard. She blushed as she ran a hand up and down one of her legs. He watched her in the mirror as he brushed his hand over the front of his shorts, "Oh. I don't think this would be good for me to have while I'm trying on pants." As he said this, he pulled down his shorts and wrapped his hand around himself. 

Ivy gasped at what he was doing as she watched him stroke himself. His eyes never left her own as he looked at her in the mirror. Ivy leaned back and moved her hand into her own pants and let out another gasp. She was wet from this. He smiled and turned around. He got down on his knees and pulled her shoes off quietly and then tugged at her pants. She lifted up and helped him get them off with her panties. He spread her legs and moved his head in towards her clit. He gave her a little lick and looked up at her. She covered her mouth to keep from moaning out. He smirked and moved his head in between her legs as he started to kiss and lick over her lips and inside of her. He gripped the back of his head as she looked up at the mirror and watched the back of his head between her legs. Her face was flushed and her nipples were hard as they pressed against the fabric of her bra. 

She bit her lip as she held her hand over her mouth. He wiggled his head from side to side as he licked inside of her and sucked on her lips. She rolled her head back and rested it on the wall. Her other hand ran her fingers through his hair as she gave it a slight tug. He looked up at her again as he knew that she was getting more turned on by this. He knew he was. He pulled his head back and smiled up at her as he stood her up. He moved his head close to her ear, "Get on your hands and knees." 

Ivy got down on her hands and knees as she faced the mirror. He moved behind her as he stroked himself a little more and then pressed himself into her. Ivy covered her mouth up again to keep from moaning out. She couldn't believe that they were doing this here. He gripped her ass as he started to fuck her at a steady pace. Her eyes rolled into her head while she watched him behind her. He smiled at her and pulled her to him harder. She let out a gasp from this as she gripped the floor. He leaned his body against her back and whispered in her ear, "I never knew that I would enjoy something like this, but I do. Don't you?" 

She nodded her head as her cheeks flushed again. She wanted to moan out, but she knew that people were walking around outside of their room. She gripped the floor harder as she bit her lip again. She wasn't going to last long due to the thrill she was getting from this. She opened her mouth in a silent moan as she came around him. He gave her a hard deep thrust as he came at the same time that she did. They both moved to lay down on the floor as she gasped for breath. His hands still gripped her ass as he rested his head on her back while he calmed down. Slowly he moved himself back and started to try on the pants. Ivy stood up and pulled her own back on as she looked at him trying on the pants, "I do like the way those fit you in the back." He looked at her in the mirror and gave a breathy laugh, "You would say that."


End file.
